Forget-Me-Not
by Mika-ojou
Summary: Sakura H. made a promise to a guy, before leaving, when they were 10 that someday, they would meet again. In return, she gave him a forget-me-not pendant that would be the sign that he is the one. It is in the form of a small antique key, the problem is, there are four persons in total that has the key, who then is the guy? Will Sakura ever find him? Or will a new romance bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Chappie 1- The New Girl**

[Sakura]

***KRINGGGGGG!**

"Kyaaaaa-ah?" Sakura immediately bolted out of her bed and looked around her, eyes shocked at waking

up in a familiar but not-so familiar place. She scanned it quizzically before touching her lower cheeks

with her finger and looking out of the window.

"Ano, koko wa ta?" As if on cue, the large doors opened and a maid appeared, her head low and greeted

Sakura.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, ojou-san, we have prepared your bath per request since it is your first day at your

new school." Realization dawned on her, she finally remembered that they had returned back to Japan

after living in England for eight years and today was her first school day at Konoha International

Academe.

"A, naruhodo... Arigatogozai gozaimashita, Kira-san." Kira left the room quietly as Sakura took her time to

take a bath. A few minute later, she emerged from the bathroom fully clothed with the school uniform

which consisted of a long-sleeved white blouse topped with a navy blue sweater vest tank top and a

black tie. It was coupled with a checkered rusty red skirt that was two inches high from her knees and

knee-length black socks and a brown three-inches opened school boots, you know the likes.

Her long pink hair was up in a ponytail and her side bangs were parted and stopped them from falling on

her eyes by a barrette shaped like a music note.

Sakura looked at herself on the mirror and then at the clock, it was quarter to 7:00 and she still needed

to eat breakfast.

**'Gotta run fast then if I don't want to be late.'** Sakura said to herself before walking towards the

mahogany door and gingerly opening them. She was met by a long hallway that had large windows on the

left side and a line of paintings on the right side adorned with a cute lantern. There were several rooms

on the other edge of the floor and she decided that exploring them would be for another day.

"Ojou-san, your breakfast has been prepared at the table already, please follow us." Two identical looking

maids stated while leading her around the house before she reached a white door. The door was opened

by two servants and she was ushered inside.

"Oh, Saki-dear, why don't you join us for breakfast? It's still early and you'll have enough time to eat with

us, right?" Sakura nodded and she sat on the left side just infront of her mother and ate her food quietly.

She was not used to this kind of atmosphere since back when she was still a little kid, she was often

alone due to the fact that both her parents were always attending to their business empires.

"A-ano, k-kaa-chan..."

"Hai, Saki-dear?" She winced inwardly at the cheeriness evident on her mother's voice, she didn't knew if

it was for real or if it was just all a facade. She sighed deeply and shook her head to say that it was

nothing, her father smiled slightly and she considered it weird, as long as she had been alive she never

saw her father's face graced with a smile.

"Ie, it's nothing. I'll be going now Chichi, kaa-chan." She received a nod from the two who were still busy

eating. As she walked towards the main door, she was met by Kira again, she was carrying Sakura's sling

bag and coat.

"Arigatou Kira-san, please send my regards to otouto when he wakes up." Kira nodded her head and

Sakura grabbed her bonnet from the rack and walked towards her bike. She placed her bag on the basket

at the front and began to bike towards KIA, oblivious to the stares that she got from the other students

who looked at her with disgust at the fact that she was biking and not riding a expensive luxury car like

them.

**'Hmmm, so much has changed ever since I left, I wonder if they've also changed over the years.'** Sakura

thought as she parked her bike on the farthest edge of the parking area far from the cruel hands of those

_'rich kids'_ who had nothing to do with their lives but torment the weaker persons and those who applied

purely by scholarship and wits and not money.

**'I better proceed to the school administration, I can't have the directors of the school think that I'm using **

**my name as an advantage, besides, I wouldn't want to be labeled like** _**them.**_' Sakura said to herself while

she walked towards the school administration building with an air of dignity and grace that made several

girls jealous and boys to actually develop a crush on the unsuspecting girl. Not only that, the school

uniform maybe simple to look at if not worn but when she was the one wearing it, my oh my, she looked

perfect even in the school uniform.

"Who is she?" A girl with blue hair asked her companion who merely shook her head and stared

dumbfound as the rosette passed by them carrying her belongings and looking as graceful as a princess.

"Man, that girl is hot, could she be a newbie or maybe some of those nerds who transforms?" Another

random boy asked while they wolf-whistled and looked twice at Sakura who merely snubbed them.

"Oi, could she be the new girl that was said to be transferring here?"

"Probably, but I heard that she got in purely by chance and passing for a scholarship program. Too bad,

she would've looked good with me if she were only rich." Another guy said to another companion, Sakura

felt like rubbing the truth to their faces but she decided against it. She couldn't bear to let them get on

her nerves, it would be a waste of all the lessons that she was taught back then, besides, such baseless

rumors were something that shouldn't affect her.

After a few more minutes of being tormented by the glares, in the case of the girls, and the stares, in case

of the boys, she got from the students, she reached the administration building which seemed deserted

except for the student council members and other nerdy geeks who loved hanging out in the library and

the garden which was found behind the school admin building.

"P-please stop it already..." She heard a voice whimper from the far left corner of the hallway, it was dark

there but she could make out five forms of standing girls and another one sitting on the floor looking

afraid as she held her books in front of her.

"Hmph, I can't believe that Naru-sama would actually like someone so spineless and weak like you.

Naru-sama must have been poisoned that's why he fell for someone like you, at the very least you could

do is protect him from crazy fangirls like those earlier." She heard a high-pitched voice said followed by a

loud slapping sound. Few people would look at the scene before they would scurry about having no time

to face a gang of meanies and bitches who were acting like they owned the school.

"G-gomen na sai, Kori-san." There was the gentle voice again that seemed awfully familiar to Sakura. She

looked at the clock, it showed that she was nearly late for the meeting with the board of directors and

then at the girl who was being bullied by the five other girls. She smirked and with great long strides, she

reached the girl who was cowering and waiting for the slap to happen only to hear the girl named Kori

gasp.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, you do know that the school rules states that bullying someone weaker out of intimidation,

insecurity and hatred or revenge will be deemed punishable by suspension of at least two weeks, or were

you not aware of that?" Sakura asked while still holding Kori's hand which was still in a slapping

manner.

"Who are you?" One of Kori's underling asked while looking at Sakura with hatred. Sakura sneered at

them which made her angelic face look menacing and malicious with anger.

"Who am I? None of your business, moresoever, who are you to act like you own the school huh?" Kori's

eyes widened and she ripped her arms out of Sakura's hold while glaring her down.

"Hmph, you must be that new girl who was rumored to be a transferee accepted by chance and of course

a scholar, how poor could you be eh?" Kori said tauntingly before she continued to point and stab her

finger on Sakura's forehead.

"And look at that forehead, its hideous, and pink hair? Really, I have never seen such atrocity, your

parents must have been mutations to create someone like you, my gosh, I can't believe they'd accept

someone like you after all. Geez, and maybe if you ever had siblings, they look twice as worse as you."

Sakura remained looking down and neutral that annoyed them since she only seemed to steel herself

even more. After a few more tries of taunting Sakura but without any fruitful result, Kori decided to slap

and hurt her physically.

"Augh, you bitch should stand down now, what you deserve is a good slap." Kori raised her hand to slap

her and the bullied girl looked up with horror, she tried to scramble up but she fell again, her ankles

have been twisted by the fall that she received earlier and she could only watch in horror as Kori started

to descend her hands to slap Sakura's face.

"You deserve this slap for being born into the world by such worthless parents..." Kori said which was her

worst mistake, just before she could slap Sakura completely, she stopped her palms with a mere

clamping of her hands on Kori's arm and pushing her away without any trouble at all. Time seemed to

move again when Kori dropped to the ground and looked at Sakura with fear and anger at the same time.

"W-who are you?" Kori asked again before her underlings scurried to help her up, after all, she couldn't

afford to have a scar at all. Super models** aren't** supposed to have scars.

"Hmph, as I said before, none of your business, but dare we cross paths again in the same situation, I

won't restrain myself from hurting you. Now, go before I change my mind about you, bitches." Sakura

said before giving them a glare that made them scurry out of the corridor leaving behind Sakura with the

girl.

"Ano, daijobodesuka?" The girl slowly nodded her head before whimpering in pain as she tried to stand

up. Sakura noticed this and slowly sighed before reaching for a spare handkerchief from her bag. She

gently touched the swollen ankle and wrapped it up with her handkerchief after adding enough cream.

"It's a good thing I get bruised easily, I always have this cream with me. Here, you keep it, I think you'll

need it more than I do. Would you like me to-" She was cut off when the girl blushed a deep red and

stuttered shyly.

"N-no, I-I'll be fine, ano..." Sakura smiled at the girl before nodding her head in understanding.

"By the way, what's your name?"

The girl looked at Sakura, her eyes glistening like silver before answering.

"I'm H-hyuuga H-hinata." Sakura's eyes widened and she felt a smile make its way to her face.

"And you are?"

"Oh, you can call me Sa- darn, sorry Hinata-chan, I forgot about my meeting with the board of directors,

let's meet again sometime." Sakura said before running towards the office of the Principal while her

phone kept on lighting up.

"Oh, I see..." And Hinata limped her way to the school hospital to ask for a medicine to ease the pain.

However, unknown to her, she had just met her best friend from 8 years ago...

**A.N**

**Sooo, here's another story. It's a SaiSaku as you all know and Sasuke's going to be so darn annoying. He's more like the evil villain, after all, even if Sakura and Sasuke did get together in the end of the Naruto Shippuden series, I hate the guy, so sorry if you Sasu-kun lovers out there hate me but just stressing my opinion... Oh, but I don't hate Itachi-kun *heart-shaped eyes***

**Sooo, hope ya guys like it too...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2- Meeting Again**

_**~Recap~**_

**"Ano, daijobodesuka?" The girl slowly nodded her head before whimpering in pain as she tried to stand up. Sakura noticed this and slowly sighed before reaching for a spare handkerchief from her bag. She gently touched the swollen ankle and wrapped it up with her handkerchief after adding enough cream.**

**"It's a good thing I get bruised easily, I always have this cream with me. Here, you keep it, I think you'll need it more than I do. Would you like me to-" She was cut off when the girl blushed a deep red and stuttered shyly.**

**"N-no, I-I'll be fine, ano..." Sakura smiled at the girl before nodding her head in understanding.**

**"By the way, what's your name?" The girl looked at Sakura, her eyes glistening like silver before answering.**

**"I'm H-hyuuga H-hinata." Sakura's eyes widened and she felt a smile make its way to her face.**

**"And you are?" **

**"Oh, you can call me Sa- darn, sorry Hinata-chan, I forgot about my meeting with the board of directors,let's meet again sometime." Sakura said before running towards the office of the Principal while her phone kept on lighting up.**

**"Oh, I see..." And Hinata limped her way to the school hospital to ask for a medicine to ease the pain. However, unknown to her, she had just met her best friend from 8 years ago...**

**~END OF RECAP~**

**[Hinata ]**

"Hina-chan! What happened to you? Why are you limping again?" Naruto suddenly asked when he spotted his girlfriend walking towards them with a limp. It was obvious by the way she winced with every step that she was hurting. TenTen, her cousin Neji's girlfriend approached them and cracked her  
>knuckles rather menacingly while Shikamaru and Temari muttered the name Kori simultaneously. Ino was worriedly checking her over and Lee was well, being Lee, shouting about youth and smiling his good-guy pose away. Chouji was munching potato chips and he offered Hinata his last pack while Shino<br>muttered about someone dieing.

"I'm fine m-minna, really. I just got into some trouble with my c-clumsiness and all, that's just it." Hinata stated trying to cover up the fact that she had been bullied again by Kori and her underlings for the nth time.

"Tsk, stop covering up for that Kori-hoe, everybody knows that she's a meanie and all. Besides, she'd do anything to catch any attention of popular guys." Ino said while Hinata lowered her head, she had kept quiet about her being attacked since that would only lead up to trouble.

"Kori? You mean that Kori does this to you and you never even bothered to tell me? When were you planning on letting me know? When you have been badly wounded already?" Naruto said, his voice filled with frustration and anger. Hinata looked downcast, she had just made him mad and that might not be good. She began to fiddle with her fingers before nodding, her eyes were a bit sad and worried at the same time.

"I t-thought t-that it would b-be too troublesome for you so I..." Hinata answered back meekly while her eyes were still downcast and dull. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, he knew that she was suffering from extreme shyness and inferiority complex since her father had always compared her to her younger sister stating that she was a lousy excuse for an heiress. Her only comfort was to stay at her own house, which she bought with her own money, and to study at K.I.A, however, the moment she became Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend, his fangirls started bullying her and maiming her, sometimes, she would end up with a broken arm or too and would cover it up with a simple lie. She didn't want to create a controversy since she didn't want him to be included in any school regulation violations.

"Hina-chan, please don't ever think that you are a distraction to me. You are not troublesome and most of all, I know personally that you are strong. People who comments on you being weak are blind, they can't see how strong you truly are, dattebayo!" Naruto said while hugging Hinata which made the girl  
>blush tenfold. She was about to protest when she saw someone enter and she knew trouble was brewing.<p>

They heard someone applause them and Naruto glared at him before holding Hinata on her right hand and steering her behind him. There standing infront of them was none other than the other group's leader a.k.a the handsome gangsta. He was around the same age as Naruto but he had this air of grace  
>around him. His hair was black as raven and it was spiked on the back that made it look like a chicklen-butt sometimes. His eyes were piercing black and he had a fair complexion. He was with some of his members mainly Kori and her mean girls and they were trying to size up with the other group's members. Hinata looked helplessly around trying to see if anyone was willing to stop but they were all looking like they were ready for the kill while glaring at seven members also present on the other group.<p>

**'I really wished this doesn't happen every time they clash or look at each other.'** Hinata said to herselfwhile slightly chewing on her lips.

"Why look at this, the popular Uzumaki Naruto, is hugging the ever-so shy Hyuuga Hinata, now isn't that kind of ironic?" Naruto glared at their raven-haired rival and classmate. The youth returned it with another icy glare and the temperature was drpping drastically. Kori was also glaring at Ino and then back  
>to Hinata. The present group members were sizing each other up and everyone was wishing that their sensei would arrive already. Hinata looked almost paler than usual but no one seemed to notice this, she knew that unless someone interrupts them, it would turn to real punching and fighting kick-ass which would end up badly for the other group since they usually tried to keep their record clean.<p>

Her wish were granted when the door opened, but it wasn't their sensei, another male entered, his black hair was like a raven and it was smooth and down, he had a side-swept bangs that covered half of his right eyes and another side-swept bangs was found on the left side though this one didn't covered his face. His eyes were a pool of obsidian though his face was always serious and whenever he would talk, it would be in limited ways. He had a pale complexion that made him stand out, especially their uniforms which consisted of the same white long-sleeved polo shirt and on top of it was a navy blue sweater vest tank top.

"Yo, Sai-kun, you seem to be later than usual, what happened?" Shikamaru asked while raising his hands as a form of greeting. Sai merely looked at him before answering with an Aa, to which they decided was something like, **'None of your business'**. He passed them with grace and the girls had hearts on their eyes as he sat down and looked out of the window. The temperature had increased slightly since there was this aura around Sai that made everyone stop and look at him, it was unexplainable. Before the temperature could drop however, their sensei arrived interrupting the little fight that was surely to  
>develop into a full-fledge fight between the two popular groups.<p>

Hinata felt herself breathe again when Kakashi also entered the room looking like nothing was amiss, but they all clambered towards their seats knowing that Iruka and Kakshi's punishments were the worst of all.

"Ehem, ohayou minna, gomen na sai if I arrived a little late, you see there was this girl that will be tr-" He was interrupted however when the majority of the class told him to cut the excuses, however, he only smiled at them and shook his head. Hinata actually felt bad for him since he was normally treated as if he was not a good teacher when in fact, he was one of those who taught them with knowledge unknown to others if they would only listen.

"Ie... You can enter now, they seem to be ready for you." Kakashi said while looking at the door and smiling from under his mask. The door iopened and they were all dumbstruck as the girl came to their view and they could feel their breaths hitch.

"So, everyone, meet your new classmate, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, she will be staying with us now for the whole school year so, it would do best if you would be friends with her." Hinata knew immediately why everyone was staring at her, she only saw her in the dark so she wasn't  
>able to point out anything but her hair and her eyes. Looking at her now, she was like a goddess, she had long pink hair that was smooth and soft, her eyes were like an abyss waiting to capture someone. She had a pale complexion but matched her features, she was tall and she had long eyelashes. There was no sign of baby fats and she stood there with grace and beauty. She had lips that were pinkish red and a perfectly sculpted nose. Their uniform looked totally beautiful on her and her curves made the girls envious of her. Kori looked mad at her while she paid no attention at all as to whether anyone was mad or jealous or liking her.<p>

"Ohayou, minna san... Watashi wa Sakura to moushimasu. Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu." Hinata smiled to herself, she finally found out who her heroine was and she couldn't help but feel greatly honored. But it bothered her a bit that she didn't mentioned her surname to them, all she said was her first name.

"Hmmm, okay Sakura-san, you may take the seat next too... Him..." And everyone's eyes widened, she was assigned to sit next a certain raven-haired person.

**A.N**

**So, here's another fruit of my labor, just kidding but seriously, I mean it... Now, I used several Japanese words there and so, if you might have a hard time deciphering them all, I decided to be the kind one and put in several translations and here they are.**

**ohayou** means** good morning **

**minna** means **everyone**

**gomen na sai **means **I'm sorry**

** Ie** means **no**

**Watashi wa Sakura to moushimasu. Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu** translates to **My name is Sakura. Pleased to make your acquaintance.**


End file.
